


Steady Hands, Steady Heart

by kay_emm_gee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is the first one to wake up after her night–her first night–with Stiles, and she takes the time, in the pale morning light, to watch this boy, this boy with steady hands and a steadier heart, sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hands, Steady Heart

Stiles sleeps like he lives; spaciously, deeply, widely. He takes up more than half the bed, limbs askew. Lydia doesn’t mind so much though. Their legs have been intertwined since they drifted off last night anyways, his fingers tracing absent circles on her hip under the covers.

In the golden morning light, she can’t help but smile at how he sprawls out. His face is turned towards hers, and she props her head up on her hand, sheets pulling against her bare skin as she moves. His features are so different now than they used to be: more sharp than round, hewn into finer points through all of their battles and brushes with death. Too many times she’s seen blood and bruises on his cheeks, his nose, his lips. Too many times she’s seen fear and despair in his eyes.

He is peaceful now though, sleeping and sated from their night–their _first_ night–together. Cautiously, she reaches a finger out to trace his defined lines. She comes within a hair of his skin, not wanting to wake him, not yet.

Stiles seems to sense her anyways, cracking one eye open and then the other. Lydia can’t help the giddy grin that forms as he blinks awake.

“Morning?” He blinks more and she just smiles, warm all over. “You’re staring?”

She wrinkles her nose at him, still not saying anything. Her heart is in her throat, blocking all the words–so many years worth of words–that clamor to burst from her still kiss-swollen lips.

“You’re staring. You’re still staring. That’s, ah–okay, am I drooling? Please tell me I’m not drooling.” He lifts his upper half up, hurriedly scrubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand.

A giddy laugh bubbles out of her as she watches him, watches that little remaining piece of the silly, self-conscious boy she used walk past without a second glance, peek through the young man he has grown into.

“You’re not drooling,” she says in exasperation, pulling his hand down quickly. When she intertwines her fingers with his, though, it is slow, reassuring, intimate. “And I wasn’t staring.”

“You were staring,” he insists. Then he cocks his head at her, narrowing his gaze. “You were _staring_. At me. You were–you were watching me sleep.”

Now he’s the one grinning like an idiot, and Lydia flops onto her back to conceal her growing blush from him (he never misses a thing, ever). He follows her though, scooting right into her side, not letting her hide.

“You were watching me sleep,” Stiles announces smugly. He squeezes her hand, then brings it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “You were, weren’t you.”

She wiggles her head back and forth, but denial escapes her because of how wide his smile is. With a loud huff, she says, “Fine. Maybe. A little.”

“I knew it!”

Lydia sticks her tongue out, then laughs when he starts to. As her stomach moves, she feels the sheets rub against her skin again, reminding her of where they are. In bed. She is in bed with Stiles Stilinski, and there isn’t anywhere else she would want to be.

“Stiles,” she says, turning her head to look him straight in the eye.

“Lydia,” he says back teasingly.

“I love you.”

His entire face freezes, and his whole body tenses. It is only for a second though, and then he melts against her, down to her.

“I love you, too,” he whispers against her lips before claiming them in a kiss she feels down to her bones.

His words settle into her skin, burning and tickling as they become part of her, woven into her muscle and sinew, carved into her bone and marrow.

_I love. I love you. I love you, too._

Stiles slides on top of her, his hands calm as they trace her sides. He is only ever this steady when he is holding her, like he knows this is exactly where they both should be. She knows this, because it is how she feels when she is holding him too. So Lydia smiles and kisses the boy she loves, under sheets, bathed in pale morning light, content to feel his pulse not race but beat evenly under her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
